The University of Michigan (UM) Prostate SPORE Administration Gore is responsible for leadership, guidance and management. The Administration Gore oversees all aspects and performs numerous duties across the expansive scope of the SPORE to support the translational goals of the investigators. The SPORE Administration Gore is guided by the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: Provide scientific, programmatic and administrative leadership to all aspects of the SPORE. Specific Aim 2: Develop, facilitate and monitor progress of translational aims with project co-leaders. The Clinical Applications Committee, the annual review with the External Advisory Board and Steer Committee and the monthly meetings between project leaders and the SPORE PI all function to maintain a robust SPORE infrastructure and facilitate the progress of translational objectives. Specific Aim 3: Identify, support, and facilitate scientific collaborations. The Administration Core is charged with creating a culture of collaboration through fostering and helping to establish and maintain successful collaborations. Specific Aim 4: Facilitate communication between investigators and groups within the Prostate SPORE as well as with other UM SPOREs, the SPORE network outside UM, NCI and investigators across the spectrum of translational cancer research. Specific Aim 5: Perform fiscal and data management functions. Specific Aim 6: Coordinate patient advocacy and provide functional and ethical oversight to projects and cores. The Gore provides support and oversight to ensure that all investigators have IRB and animal approvals in place to conduct research. The Gore will develop and maintain an advocacy portal to prostate cancer patient community. Arul M. Chinnaiyan, MD, PhD, serves as principal investigator of the Administrative Core and provides overall scientific oversight. Kathleen Cooney, MD, continues to serve as a co-director to oversee all of the developmental programs, patient advocacy efforts, as well as the Biostatistics and Tissue Gores. Ganesh Palapattu, M.D., serves as a co-director responsible for the translational science of the UM Prostate SPORE as Director of the Clinical Applications Committee. Ms. Jill Miller has served as UM Prostate SPORE administrator since 1998 and will continue in this role. This core provides the framework to support the success and mission of the UM Prostate SPORE as a cohesive group of investigators committed to supporting translational research in prostate cancer.